


Heartbreak in a Walmart Parking Lot

by LouisInGlasses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Dominant Harry, High school Louis, Innocent Louis, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis, professional harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInGlasses/pseuds/LouisInGlasses
Summary: Louis met Harry on an online chatroom. At first they have sexy chats and as usual, young Louis blocks the men the second he gets off, or when they start getting too weird. He's only 15 afterall. Well 16 in two weeks. He eventually meets Harry, who is from the same city! They chat for a while and Louis blocks him. But something makes Louis unblock Harry, and little does he know that it may be the best or worst decision of his life.Or, Harry is 28 and Louis is 15. They meet online.





	1. Prequel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just part one of the prequel. The next chapter will be the last part and then chapter three will be the present part of their relationship.

PREQUEL  
Louis Tomlinson lays in bed, his iPhone lighting up his face. He frowns as he thinks of what to put in the topic bar. When he gets on Omegle with his friends they usually don't use a tag. Or they ironically use sex phrases. They see a lot of dicks, talk to 11 year old, and just have a good time. But it never means anything. However, on this particular night, Louis is alone. And quite horny. He stares at his phone a little bit longer before typing "daddy" "Cincinnati" and "bdsm" "gay" in the topic bar. 

Louis is about to turn 16 in two weeks, but he has always known that he wanted to be a submissive. He likes older men and he LOVES to please. Unfortunately, he's still a virgin. No one at school finds him attractive, and he is generally quiet. He prefers to have a few very close friends rather than a million people he barely knows. He's pretty content with life right now. His sweet 16 is days away and sophomore year has been a piece of cake. 

NOW TALKING TO STRANGER  
TOPIC: BDSM

STRANGER: hey

YOU: hi!!

STRANGER: asl?

YOU: m15 Ohio

STRANGER HAS DISCONNECTED

Louis frowns but clicks the "next conversation" button. 

NOW TALKING TO STRANGER  
TOPIC: DADDY, BDSM, GAY

STRANGER: M18 Cali

YOU: hi! m15 Ohio

STRANGER: horny?

YOU: Yes daddy

STRANGER: two bottoms don't make a top

STRANGER HAS DISCONNECTED

NOW TALKING TO STRANGER  
TOPIC: CINCINNATI, DADDY

Now, this has Louis interested. He's never talked to anyone from his city on here. Please don't mess this up, he thinks to himself.

YOU: hi! I've never met anyone from Cinci on here lol

STRANGER: Me neither

STRANGER: I'm Harry

YOU: Louis! I go to Fall Creek High School, wbu?

STRANGER: Oh I'm not in high school...

YOU: oh

STRANGER: I'm 28

Louis pauses. What if he's a murderer? What if he's hacking this MacBook right now to sell him as a sex slave?

STRANGER: Is that a problem?

YOU: No not at all. I'm 16

STRANGER: Quite young

YOU: yeah...

STRANGER: Doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't bother you

YOU: I don't mind

STRANGER: Sweet. So you're southside? I'm up north

Ah, so he has money.

YOU: Oh nice! So what are you on here for?

STRANGER: Well to tell you the truth I was bored and possibly a little horny

YOU: Lol I feel that

STRANGER: Do you want to talk on Snapchat?

YOU: Louist91 is my user :-)

STRANGER: see you there then, Lou.

STRANGER HAS DISCONNECTED

Lou. Nickname already. Before he has time to think about the butterflies in his stomach he gets a notification. Harry Styles has added you as a friend! Click to add back. He has no bitmoji and his snapscore is a little over 50. Looks like someone isn't on here often. Or maybe he made it tonight. Louis isn't sure but adds him anyways.   
They sext for over an hour, and when Louis cums he doesn't block him like he normally does. The next morning he gets up for school and sure enough, Harry is awake.

Me: Omg dude why are you up at such an ungodly hour??

Harry: Some of us have to work for a living, ding dong!

Me: Well some of us are suffering through school to get to said job.

Harry: Touche

Harry: So...

Harry: What are you wearing?

Me: Perv, it's school I'm not wearing anything too sexy. Just some jeans and a tee.

Harry: Show me

Louis sighs. He's really self-conscious and he doesn't give a fuck about what he looks like for school so he knows any selfie he takes right now will be atrocious. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns. 

Harry: Hellloooo. Earth to Louis???

Harry: I assume you're taking some bomb ass booty pics rn????

Me: sent a photo

Harry took a screenshot!

Harry: You're so beautiful

Me: I'm sure you say that to every boy you add on here.

Harry: Actually you are my only friend on Snap besides my sister.

Me: Ah

Harry: You don't get many compliments do you, Lou?

Me: I guess not.

Harry: :(

Me: Well I gotta get to school, see you later

Louis locks his phone and heads downstairs to leave. His mom still drives him since there is no bus that comes through his neighborhood. As per usual, he puts his headphones in and enjoys the ten-minute ride to school. Cincinnati is so peaceful at 7 am. No one seems to be awake except high schoolers and mean looking, business people. And the sunrise is always a plus.   
When Louis gets into school, he heads to his locker. His friend Nick is already there with his girlfriend, Sydney. Nick and Louis have been friends since Louis can remember since Nick lives three houses down. Unfortunately, Nick is a senior while Louis is a sophomore. They only have a month of school left together before Nick moves to Florida for school. Sydney is a junior so Louis is grateful to have at least one friend next year. They’ve been inseparable since Louis was a freshman. Before high school, Nick and Louis weren’t too close. They only ever saw each other when their parents had parties. Of course they were drawn to each other at every block party, Christmas caroling, and fourth of July party. So when Louis walked into Fall Creek High School on his very first day of freshman year, he was relieved to see Nick walking hand in hand with Sydney. 

"Louis, please tell Syd that a hotdog is a taco!" Nick screams. Syd rolls her eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up, Nicholas. I don't know why I deal with you at 7 am." She says. Louis giggles.

"You guys are just the perfect couple. Now move, you're blocking my locker." After putting his backpack away and grabbing the books he needs for Spanish, the trio part ways. Louis checks his phone for the first time since leaving his house. A snapchat notification from Harry. He frowns and shoves his phone in his back pocket before walking into the dimly lit Spanish hallway. 

After school his mom is waiting in the car rider line for him. He’s happy to see that it’s not as rainy and dreary as it was when he ate lunch. The cafeteria is nothing but windows so it always sucks   
when there’s no sun. Don’t even get started on how shitty it is during winter.

“Hey Lou,” his mom says as he shoves his bag between his feet, “how was your day?”

“Not too bad. I got an A on my essay, and Carlson didn’t assign any homework for once.” Louis puts his headphones in and unlocks his phone. The notification from Harry taunts him. He clicks on it. 

Harry: You are so beautiful it hurts. 

Louis’ finger hovers over the block button. He was 28 after all and the sexting was terrible but he’s never talked to anyone the next morning so it’s quite awkward. Well, it was for him. With a sigh, he decides to just not respond and quickly clicks on his playlist. It’s easy to forget about Harry when The Lumineers are on.


	2. Prequel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the prequel! The next chapter will skip to Louis and Harry in September. After them talking for two and a half months straight.

That night, Louis got another message from Harry.

Harry: Left on read? Ouch, Lou, ouch.

Louis: I was at school, sorry

Harry: Ah yes, high school. I forget what it’s like to be a kid.

Louis: I’m not a kid... Last night I went into detail about how I would suck your dick

Harry: Haha! Valid point baby

Baby? Louis’ heart started to beat faster. He quite liked to be called baby. He smiled at his screen. 

Louis: I know I’m pretty funny

Harry: Funny looking! Hey-oh

Louis: You annoy me and I’ve known you a day

Harry: Yeah I get that a lot. So what’s it like to be 16? When do you turn 17?

Fuck! Louis forgot he told Harry that he was 16. Everyone he talked to on Omegle would disconnect when he said he was 15. I mean he turns 16 in a week, it’s fine. 

Louis: It’s great! Uh I don’t turn 17 for a bit

Harry: What a shame, I can’t even remember being 16 

Louis: I sure can

Harry: Dork

Louis: I know but you love it

Harry: You’re right. It’s refreshing to talk to someone as cute and funny as you. I like your wit

Louis: Thanks lol I try

Harry: Oh right, I forgot I’m not supposed to compliment you. 

Louis: It’s not that, I just feel weird 

Harry: About what? 

Louis: Well you’re 28. Surely you’ve been with a bunch of beautiful people who know what they’re doing. I’m a stupid virgin who can’t even take a good selfie

Harry: Babe you’re beautiful. I promise. And I haven’t really been with that many people. Maybe five? 

Louis: Oh

Harry: Yeah! So don’t go assuming that all old people just go out slutting around all the time!

Louis and Harry talk all night. Way past the point of the time Louis usually goes to bed. But he doesn’t mind, he’d give anything to talk to Harry. Even if it means he needs to sleep during geometry. They end up talking the entire week. But Louis wakes up to a very scary message on his birthday. He was planning on avoiding Harry finding out about it, but he forgot that Snapchats tells your friends when your birthday is. They even put a fucking cake next to your name. 

Harry: Uh is it your birthday? Lol

So Louis panics and blocks him. 

Weeks go by and Louis doesn’t get on Omegle or Snapchat. He completely avoids his feelings for Harry and goes about his life. Nick graduated and the trio celebrated even though they were all a little sad. Louis got a summer job at a restaurant. He absolutely hates it. He’s a hostess and there are so many creepy customers and other servers. Not to mention he’s the only employee under the age of 22. So he looks like a super innocent kid, and no one talks to him. It fucking sucks. But he has to work so he deals with it. 

He gets through June and in July his family heads to Missouri for vacation. He and his siblings are not happy about this but Nick’s family has a timeshare in Branson so it’s cheap. So Louis and his younger sister, Alyse, must deal with Nick’s family without Nick. He somehow got out of it. That means Louis’ parents, his sister Alyse (14), his brother Michael (11), and sister Addison (9). That means Nick’s parents, their kids 9, 7,6. Great. Just great. 

“Missouri is fucking hot,” Alyse says the second she jumps out of the car. It is 101 outside and they were all feeling it. 

“Can’t wait to bring all our shit to the room. That’s gonna take a year.” Louis says. They watch as their parents and Nick’s parents go inside the lobby to check in. The resort is really nice and it doesn’t look like a bad vacation spot, but Florida is always the best option. 

“I wanna go swimming.” Lucy, the 7-year-old Grimshaw says. Addison rolls her eyes.

“We just got here, it’s gonna be at least an hour before we’re settled in.” And with that Lucy has the first tantrum of the trip. It’s gonna be a long, long week. 

By Wednesday, they were all pretty much swam out. So they spent the evening playing mini-golf. Nick’s parents made spaghetti for dinner which is fucking gross, so Louis and Alyse walk to the diner across from the resort. 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a freshman in three weeks,” Alyse says while she puts ranch on her pizza. 

“I know, but it’s kinda cool that we’re gonna be in the same school for the first time since elementary. Plus you could have some of the teachers I had.” Louis says.

“It’s just crazy how quickly we’re growing up. You’ll be off to college soon. Bigger and better things. We probably won’t even remember this trip someday.” she says.

“Yeah I guess when you put it that way I’m scared shitless,” Louis says. Six months from now he’ll be taking the SAT, gross. 

That night Louis laid in bed staring at his phone. No notifications. Alyse was sharing a room with him so she insisted on watching some bullshit show when Louis just wanted to watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. He gets on Snapchat and checks how many people viewed his story. Then he watches a few stories before remembering Harry. Oh fuck. Louis had forgotten about Harry until some girl from Fall Creek posted a picture and captioned it “Daddy.” Louis called Harry “Daddy” when they sexted. 

He goes to his settings and unblocks Harry. He immediately sends him a text.

Shit. He locks his phone and gets his stuff ready for a shower. Right as he’s leaving the room he hears the sound of a Snapchat notification. He frowns, afraid it might be an angry Harry and walks to the bathroom anyway. 

Twenty minutes later he’s back in bed, staring at the notification. 

Harry: Hey baby, long time no see

Louis: Yea… sorry I got overwhelmed

Harry: You could have just told me I was being too “extra” as the kids say

Louis: Oh god please don’t say that

Harry: Hahaaaaaaa, make me!

Louis: Still a dork I see

Harry: Still a sexy lil minx I see

Louis: What are you doing? Hacking my phone camera?!!

Harry: No stupid, I saw your story

Louis pales. He posted a thirst trap swimsuit picture at the pool this afternoon. Fuck he forgot Harry could see that

Harry: I quite like seeing you dripping like that 

Louis: Omg that’s so embarrassing I forgot you could see my story

Harry: Mhmm

Louis: I’m serious ughhhhh

Harry: I’m just pulling your leg baby

Louis: I know I know

Harry: Where are you anyways?

Louis: Fucking Missouri 

Harry: Lol. Why? 

Louis: Family vacation bullshit

Harry: Ah I see

Louis: Wish I was home though, I miss my bed

Harry: Come to my bed

Louis: Lol when I get my license, sure

Harry: What a kid

Louis: UGH! I am not a kid

Harry: Only kids can’t drive

Louis: I know how to drive.. Just not legally

Harry: Doesn’t count

Louis: Asshole

Harry: I’ll show you mine if you show me yours

Louis: huh?

Harry: Lol nothing baby. Get some sleep and have fun on vacation. I forgive you for blocking me as long as you send me good booty pics when you get home ;)

Louis rolls his eyes. He can’t believe Harry is still interested after almost ten weeks of not talking. Of course, he’s happy about it but it almost seems too good to be true. Oh well, the heart wants what it wants sometimes. Plus it’s not gonna kill anyone if Louis talks to him. He said it himself weeks ago that he’s not even sleeping with someone right now. 

Louis should feel special that Harry is so much older and yet so invested in him. It’s honestly kind of hot. An older, secret boyfriend. Boyfriend?! Calm down, Louis thinks to himself, you’ve had one conversation with the guy after ten weeks of nothing. Chill out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love the story is getting!

After months of talking to Harry, Louis has found out a lot. Harry is 28, he moved from Cincinnati, and his parents died when he was nine. He has an older sister named Stella, and a brother that he doesn't speak to. He apparently is from Texas and was just living in Ohio for a few weeks with some relatives. His parents died and left him and his siblings with their grandparents. Their grandpa hit them so Harry dragged Stella back to their home, where their Mexican housekeeper raised them. Their parents owned a ranch and that's how they had enough money to live. At eighteen, Harry joined the military. Louis would have been five at this time. Harry was active until he was twenty-four. He hasn't told Louis much about his experience yet. After the army, Harry went to MIT and got an engineering job. So he's fuckin' loaded. To this day, he works from home and has an assistant named Elton. Louis is quite jealous of Elton, but he won't voice that. They have gone from constantly texting, to now talking on the phone. At the moment, Louis is patiently awaiting Harry's arrival home from dinner. 

The only downside to their relationship is that Louis is starting to catch really strong feelings for Harry. Maybe it's because no one else has ever shown him this type of love. Maybe they were just meant to be. But whatever it was would not turn out good in the end. For now it's innocent. Another thing is that Harry isn't always on his phone like most people Louis knows. The only time they have a chance to talk is at night or on the days he's not busy at work. Harry would usually stay on the line until Louis falls asleep, but it's just not the same. For the longest time Louis thought Harry was in Cincinatti. He was completely heartbroken to find out that his love was actually in Texas. But he couldn't be mad because after all, he was the one who blocked Harry for ten weeks. A lot can happen in ten weeks. So he has to get over it. 

A few minutes later, he gets a notification. 

Harry is typing....

Harry: I'm back! Give me a minute to shower and I'll call you in a bit princess

Louis' heart fluttered. He was head over heels for this guy. He decides to get on Instagram to pass the time. A cute picture of Nick on the beach. Going to school in Florida must be paradise. Sydney is really struggling with it. It's hard for her to watch her boyfriend live a separate life without her. Louis knows the feeling, besides the texts he has no idea what Harry does most of the time. 

Harry is calling.....

"So remind me again why you can't just give me your phone number?" Louis asks. 

"Ugh Louis. We've been over this, you're sixteen. It wouldn't look good if I was in your phone history." 

"True. I just wish you were my age."

"I know baby, I do too. I would take you to the movies and kiss you. I wouldn't even care if you tasted like popcorn. Matter o fact, I pray every day that you do taste like popcorn." 

Louis laughs. It always surprises him how easy it is for Harry to change the topic from sad to happy. 

"So how was dinner?"

"Yummy! I had sushi"

"EWWWWWWW"

"It's not ew, you just have the mouth of a toddler. All you eat in mac n cheese and chicken tenders."

"And cheese-fries with ranch! Can't forget those."

"Ah yes. The infamous cheese-fries."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I missed you today." 

"I know baby, I missed you too. Wanna give you a hug."

Louis sighs into the phone. It's really hard to have a boyfriend who doesn't live in the same city. 

"Long distance sucks," Louis says with a huff. He sits on his bed, pillow on his lap. 

"Yeah I agree. Tell me about your day."

"Well, I had to give a presentation in Spanish. Not just in Spanish class, no I had to give a presentation speaking only SPANISH! It sucked and I google translated the entire thing since I can't speak any fucking Spanish, and my teacher told me that she couldn't understand a word I was saying. It was so embarrassing. I wish I was taking something useful, like sign language."

Harry laughed, "Breathe baby, it's fine. I'm proud of you for getting through it though. I know you were stressing over it. Too bad you're not in Texas, Grecia could teach you Spanish. She's Mexican after all. She spoke Spanish all my life even though I told her constantly that 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING' she didn't care. Of course, perfect Stella is fluent."

"Sounds like you got some resentment, buddy."

"Nah, just really adamant about not learning Spanish." 

Louis laughs, "What a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork." 

That is very true. Louis loves this man. He really does.

"Yeah," he says quietly, "you are."

"What's wrong kitten?"

FUCK! Louis just absolutely melts when he calls him that and Harry knows it. He's probably sitting there all smug because he knows he just hit right in the heart.

"I just love you so much."

"Oh.... you love me?"

Louis sucks in a breath. Maybe too soon to tell him this.

"Yeah?"

"Good. Cause I love you."

This brings the biggest smile to Louis' face. The pair talk the rest of the night until Louis' eyes are so heavy, he's sure he's gonna die. 

The next day is Saturday so Louis has nothing to do except work at four. But it's only ten am so he has so much time. He sits up and stretches. Harry messaged him at 7:37 am. 

Harry: Good morning angel, headed out to run some errands today. I'll talk to you when I can ;)

Louis sighs and throws his phone at the end of the bed. This means that no matter what, Harry won't be texting him until at least nine tonight. Louis much prefers weekdays. He gets to talk to Harry before and after school, and after eight. But Louis' never had a boyfriend so he has nothing to compare this to. There is nothing to warn him that this may be a toxic relationship. 

And sadly, he won't realize how toxic the relationship is until it's too late. He'll be in too deep to turn back.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks have passed since Louis unblocked Harry. They have grown incredibly close. Louis gets in trouble at school constantly for texting him or even checking his phone for Harry. Most of the time there's nothing there and it brings Louis down every time. It's amazing how amazing he feels anytime Harry texts him, and how miserable he is when he checks his empty notifications. Harry has burrowed his way into the center of Louis' life. Louis ends his days with Harry, and the first thing he does when his eyes open is check his Snapchat. Louis absolutely HATES the nights that Harry falls asleep before he gets tired because he feels so lonely without him. 

On this particular day, it's August. Louis has been in school for less than a month. He's thriving. Over the summer, he wrote a play and the school decided to put it on stage. This is a huge moment for Louis. It's also refreshing for him to be an upperclassman. A little more freedom, a little less pressure. He also feels so grown up. He's constantly surrounded by immature boys, and he has a grown man in love with him. Speaking of that man, he texted. Louis looks around the Spanish room he's in, ah perfect. The teacher is on the phone. 

Harry: Hi sexy baby

Louis: Hey Daddy

Oh yeah, Harry is now Daddy.

Harry: Why aren't you learning!

Louis: My teacher's on the phone. I'm pretty sure a kid in one of her other classes got expelled last period.

Harry: Well my tax dollars don't pay her to talk on the phone

Louis: You live in Texas... your tax dollars pay for racism

Harry: You take that back! Never trash Texas again or else

Louis: You'll spank me? Cause I don't think that's a punishment

Harry: Oh baby I can do way more than spank you

Louis shudders. He does not need to pop a boner in the middle of class but holy shit, Harry gets him going. 

Louis: Please do

Harry: Tonight baby

Louis: Issa date!!!

Harry: In the meantime, go learn! I love you

Louis: I love you too 

The rest of the day goes by rather slowly as per usual. But August in the midwest means it's hot as fuck after school, so he goes swimming with Sydney. She drives so they go directly after school. Syd has a 2014 malibu and thinks she's boujee. The pair blast Adele on the way to Syd's grandads. She turns the music down at a stoplight. 

"Is it just me or is Nick seriously annoying? All he does is post about his new paradise. He hardly texts me anymore." she says. Louis sighs. He knew this would happen, but he really hoped it wouldn't. 

"I don't think he's trying to throw it in our faces. It's a new life for him, we should be happy."

"I'm just afraid we're going to break up. I hate long-distance." Louis nods his head and agrees with her. She turns Adele back up. 

This makes Louis sad. Not for Nick and Sydney, but himself and Harry. They don't have a normal relationship. They never went on dates before Harry moved. They didn't even meet, and yet Louis calls it a long-distance relationship. In all reality, it's just an internet relationship. It hurts Louis' heart because he's such a loving, romantic person. He needs physical affection. 

That night Louis is still sad. When Harry texts him, he tells him that he's not in the mood for sex. 

Harry: What's wrong babycakes?

Louis: I'm just sad that I never got the chance to meet you before you moved.

Harry: Me too. I just want to cuddle you

Louis: Yeah. If we were a normal couple, you could. 

Harry: I'm sorry, you deserve better than me. I'm an old man

Louis: Uh you're 28, that's not old

Harry: Lol I'm 29, my birthday was in July

Louis: ????? I missed your birthday??? I'm so sorry I suck

Harry: Calm down we weren't even talking on my birthday

Louis: I guess that's true

Harry: Yeah love

Louis: What else am I missing about you?

Nothing. Harry doesn't respond for five minutes

Harry: I need to tell you something.

Louis: Me too

Harry: You first

Louis: Why me?! 

Harry: There's a chance that when I tell you mine, you may hate me

Louis' heart falls to his feet. He swallows. 

Louis: Um okay. Well when we first met, I said I was 16. But I didn't turn 16 until May 1st. That's why I blocked you, cause I felt awkward for lying to you. I'm sorry, you can be mad at me

Harry: Lol baby you're cute

Louis: So you're not mad?

Harry: No kitten, I don't care

Louis: Okay good! Your turn

Harry: Yeah...

Louis: Any day now lovey

Harry: I'm married. 

Louis throws up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, for those who haven't noticed, this story is what happened to me. As I am writing this fucking chapter my "Harry" just texted me. It's consumed my life, and it's really hard for me to put into words. So please bare with me. This story is real, it's heartbreaking, and all the characters besides Louis and Harry are 100% based on the people in our lives. I have three siblings, Harry has two and doesn't speak to his brother. This is exactly what I went through but I changed the names. So please take everything with a grain of salt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this. It's not very long either because it makes me incredibly sad to write this story haha. But don't worry a lot more bullshit happens and the chapters will get longer and better very soon.

Louis' face is soaked. He's been crying for hours now. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. His face is puffy and red. His hair is going a million different directions. His heart aches more than he thought was possible. How can Harry do this? Not only to Louis but to his wife? His husband? Louis didn't ask any questions, he just put his phone on do not disturb and listened to sad music. He needs to speak to Harry to break up with him but he wants to stall as long as possible. No matter what Louis loves Harry, that's never going to change. But he can't continue dating someone who doesn't love him back. He sighs and wipes his face with a warm towel. He eventually falls asleep listening to Adele. 

At school, he can't focus. Sydney notices somethings off immediately but Louis can't tell her what's going on for obvious reasons. He shrugs her off and puts his headphones in. His head is down on his desk any chance he gets, and he doesn't eat lunch. This is genuinely making him ill. He has to talk to Harry. He decides to skip class and text him in the bathroom.

Louis: We need to talk

Delivered. Louis sighs loudly. It could be hours before Harry checks his phone. 

Harry is typing...

Oh fuck. 

Harry: Hi Lou. Yes we do

Louis: You really broke my heart

Harry: I know I did. I'm so sorry baby. I love you I really do

Louis: A boy or a girl?

Harry: Girl.

Louis: Why?

Harry: Why what?

Louis: Why were you on Omegle. Why didn't you tell me when we first met. Why do you say you love me when you're fucking married?

Harry: Louis. Can I call you?

The phone starts ringing. Fuck.

"Hi," Louis says frankly.

"Look babe my marriage is complicated. I don't really have a reason why I was on Omegle. It's just not how it was at the beginning. People change. And I do love you, Louis. More than anyone else. You're so headstrong and passionate. You're beautiful and you're so kind. You love so strongly. Your heart is on your sleeve always. It's impossible for me not to love you." 

"How do you always text me if you share a bed with someone else?"

"We sleep in separate rooms. I usually fall asleep and then wake up in the middle of the night and get in bed with her."

"Do you hang out with her a lot?" 

"Yeah, I guess so."

Louis goes silent. He chews his cheek. 

"I just don't understand."

"I know baby. I'm not a good guy, I've told you this before."

"I really did love you. I loved you with all of my heart."

"Baby.." Harry's voice cracks.

Louis hangs up. He needs space and time. He needs to write.

"Exposed feelings  
I fear I will never be vulnerable again  
Drunk on sadness because time has never been a friend of mine  
How it feels to miss someone you’ve never stood next to   
Unlucky  
The moon is beautiful tonight  
Your shirt still smells like you   
The bags under my eyes are the deepest bays of sadness  
Flowers grow from seeds just like poetry grows from sadness. And let me tell you, you’ve helped me write a novel"

This is Louis' first heartbreak. It's a very foreign feeling. He has so many emotions and none of them make sense. All he wants is to be held. He wants to tell the world how Harry hurt him. He needs reassurance that he's not a horrible human. But he doesn't get any of that. All he gets is a text from Harry.

Harry: I'm still here if you want me to be.

But does Louis want him still? Can he turn his head at the thought of Harry with another person? 

Louis: Please don't go. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story about something that happened to me. Obviously a few different things, but yes. I did fall in love with a man 13 years older than me. I regret it all the time, but it is one hell of a story.


End file.
